little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Piglet gets lost in the Castle (Petunia version)
Inside Toothy's castle, Petunia was introduced to the animals working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Petunia up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Petunia played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an obese, but beautiful, female horned owl with brown feathers and an orange beak and feet. Her name was Big Mama, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Petunia cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Big Mama, "Oh, the poor thing! There! We'll have you feeling better in no time. She took the tank top, miniskirt, and socks and, preparing to leave the room, said, "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you, dear." she said. Then she placed the tank top, miniskirt (where Piglet was hiding), and socks in a big laundry basket. "Will you…" Piglet began, before being pressed down by Big Mama, "Madame!" But she didn't hear him and closed the lid, leaving him trapped inside the basket. He peeked through and saw three female birds named Lady Kluck, Mrs. Magpie, and Thundra coming into the bathhouse. "Well, you must have at least heard about this girl." Lady Kluck said, beginning to talk, "Gabrielle says she's a princess, but since when has Gabrielle ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl skunk shows up in rags and doesn't speak. Not my idea of a princess." At that moment, Lady Kluck took the tank top, miniskirt, and socks out of the basket and put them in a large tub, as she, Mrs. Magpie, and Thundra helped wash them. Unfortunately, Piglet was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. Lady Kluck washed the tank top, miniskirt, and socks, causing Piglet to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement. Then she took the socks, the tank top, and the miniskirt and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, saying, "If Toothy's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." "Married to the prince!" Lady Kluck sighed, as the socks, tank top, and miniskirt were hung from the clothesline and moved towards the nearby castle, "I think I could learn to like that!" Piglet jumped out of the miniskirt and landed in the hallway through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Piglet started to get up and run into one room, only for a normal female animal to scream. Piglet rapidly ran from that room and climbed onto a window sill in order to find a way to escape. He saw a water fountain, jumped off, and landed on the ground in front of the fountain. But as he did, he saw Patch charging towards him. "Oh, boy! Food!" exclaimed the Dalmatian puppy. Piglet ran away from Patch, babbling, "Don't you… Let me just… Down, down boy!" Then he escaped the Dalmatian, who was smelling the bushes. Piglet got to the top of another window and shouted, "Stay away from me, you… you… shark with spots!" Then with that, he jumped through a window leading to another room. "What a day, I'm having!" he said, massaging his temples. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried pigs on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Piglet to take. "Jumping jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs